


Leave Your Lover

by gayygabby



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: Chloe is with Chicago, and Beca thinks she should give Theo a shot, because Beca can’t have what she really wants. And what she really wants is Chloe.Based off the song Leave Your Lover, By: EchosLyrics in italics





	1. Chapter 1

_“We should leave our lovers, And be with one another, Run your fingers through my hair, And hide under my covers”_

Beca hurries offstage as soon as the song comes to an end. Her heart racing from the performance she just gave. Her first solo performance. She could still hear the crowd cheering in the background as DJ Khaled began his set. Beca swiftly made her way through the backstage area in hopes to find one special redhead.

All Beca could think about during the performance was Chloe. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought about the older girl and the feelings she had felt for this girl since her freshman year at Barden. Beca saw a flash of red hair in the distance and took off towards her. As Beca made the turn out of the arena her throat tightened at the sight in front of her.

Chloe and Chicago. Kissing.

Beca couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the sight almost feeling faint at the sight. She felt her entire heartbreak at the way Chicago dipped Chloe into a deeper kiss. Beca didn't hear someone approach her. 

“Hey” The sound of a British accent turned her eyes away from Chloe and Chicago. Beca quickly cleared her throat.

  
“Um, hey.” She said sounding so faint, she wasn’t sure if the man could hear what she had just said.

  
“I just wanted to come congratulate you, you did fantastic out there. You’re going to do amazing things at the label.” Theo said slightly touching her forearm, Beca felt herself flinch at the touch.

  
“Well thanks for having faith in me” She said as she casted her eyes down to her feet too afraid to look back over anywhere near the couple kissing.

  
“Your friend seems to be having a pretty good time” Theo chuckled as his eyes focused on Chloe and Chicago who seemed to still be kissing. Beca felt her stomach churn at the sight.

  
“Beca, I know that we are going to be working together a lot. But I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to get dinner together sometime?” Theo says more quietly now as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

  
“Like dinner or a dinner date?” Beca questions

“Like a date” Theo said smiling down at Beca. Beca wanted to say no. She wanted to yell at him. Say he wasn’t’ the one she wanted, but the one she wanted was currently kissing a solider. Beca couldn’t say any of those things, nothing was able to come out of her mouth except for the word yes.

Beca felt sick. She knows she will only string Theo along, but she needs a distraction. Beca politely hugs Theo and lets him know she’s exhausted and heading in for the night. Theo smiles sweetly at her and says his goodbyes.

When Beca it makes it back to her hotel room, she is finally able to let her tears fall freely. Beca knew her chance with Chloe was over. She had been too late. Chloe was with Chicago and nothing Beca could do would change that.

Beca cried until she felt her body ache from exhaustion and finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Beca awoke when she heard light knocking on her door. She checked the time on her phone and saw it was a little past 2 am. The knocking continued and Beca decided she couldn’t just ignore whoever was knocking on the other side of the door.

Beca opened the door and before she even had a chance to question the person at the door, she felt arms fly around her shoulders and a body being pushed into hers. Beca immediately recognized the smell and touch of the redhead. 

“Becs, I was looking everywhere for you” Beca could hear the slurring of Chloe’s words in her ear and realized the other girl was clearly drunk. Beca felt a flash of guilt when she heard Chloe’s words, but quickly remembered the sight she had seen early that night. Beca tried to pull Chloe off of her but Chloe’s arms were secured tightly around her.

  
“Chloe, get off of me” Beca said as she pulled harder at the older girl’s arms. Chloe whined in protest as her arms were detached from Beca’s body. Beca could now finally take in the Chloe’s face and she could see the smudge of her makeup under her eyes and her hair had been placed into a bun on the top of her head. Beca felt her heart race at the redhead’s appearance. Chloe had always been beautiful to Beca.

“Why? I want a hug” Chloe pouted as she tried to reach out for Beca once more. Beca caught her hands before they could reach her body.

  
“Chloe, stop” Beca felt bad rejecting Chloe like this, she hadn’t protested Chloe’s affection since the beginning of freshman year. Beca had never been of fan of being touched, but suddenly that was diminished as soon as she became friends with the redhead who didn't understand boundaries.

  
“Why are you being mean to me?” Beca could see tears well up in Chloe’s eyes. And that was one thing she could not deal with. A crying Chloe Beale. Beca had seen the girl cry numerous times and it never got easier for her to see. Chloe’s blue eyes become almost bluer when she cried and Beca could not handle the sadness in them.

“Chloe, no crying please. Come on let me get you back to your room” Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca’s hand to pull her towards the bed. Beca and Chloe were no strangers to sharing a bed. In their apartment in New York, Chloe had suggested that they share a bed, so Amy could have the other. Beca had originally been hesitant about it, but caved when Chloe pleaded. Each morning Beca woke she would feel a hand wrapped tightly around her waist and Chloe’s head resting on her chest.

Those memories were something Beca had always replayed in her mind for days and days. Beca wanted to tell the girl no, she wanted to say some snarky comment about Chicago, she wanted to tell her to get out and stop breaking her heart.

But she couldn’t. Beca took a deep breath and laid down on the bed next to Chloe. Both girls crawled under the covers and Chloe automatically pulled herself closer to Beca.

Beca could swear her heart was going to jump out of her chest from how loud it was beating. Chloe wrapped her hand around Beca’s stomach and curled her hand into her shirt.

“Play with my hair, Beca” Chloe said quietly as she tried to get even closer to Beca. Chloe had always asked Beca to play with her hair. She said it was soothing and helped her fall asleep. Beca brought her hand up and gently ran her hand through Chloe’s hair, gently scratching her scalp.

“Mhm” Chloe mumbled as she Beca continued to run her fingers through her hair. Beca could feel the older girl fall into a deep sleep next to her. Beca looked down at the girl in her arms and felt herself become overwhelmed with emotions. Beca felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she brought her hand to wipe away at them.

Chloe had always made Beca feel complete, but in this moment Chloe was breaking her apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_“We should leave our lovers, We should run after each other, We can share our secrets, 'Till they swallow one another"_

Beca woke with an familiar weight pressed into her side. Memories of the night before passing through her mind. The redhead had positioned herself even closer to Beca in her sleep. Beca couldn’t bring herself to look down at the older girl. She quickly detached Chloe’s arms for her body and made her way out the room needing to get out of the situation quickly.

 Beca nearly sprinted outside of the hotel and making her way onto the pier that was in front of the hotel. She felt her mind spinning, and her heart felt heavy. Beca walked to a bench that was located along the pier. She tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart, but felt tears tumble down her face. Beca let herself weep openly, she wasn’t sure how long she sat there till she noticed someone walk along the pier.

Wiping her tears away harshly and running her fingers through her hair, she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. As the figure got closer, she could make out a woman with blonde hair. Beca tried to divert eye contact from the woman as she approached Beca.

            “Beca” She heard the blonde say in almost a whisper. Beca knew the voice and she didn’t want to deal with the girl. 

            “Aubrey, please just leave” Beca said as she kept her eyes averted from Aubrey. Beca could hear her sigh and sit next to her on the bench. Neither of the girls said anything for a few moments.

       “Chloe’s looking for you” Beca inhaled sharply at the mention of the redhead.

            “She should be looking for Chicago” She replied harshly as she felt herself become defensive at Aubrey’s statement. Beca could feel Aubrey’s eyes on her as she sat silently next to her.

            “You can’t shut her out” Aubrey says, Beca feels herself getting angrier at Aubrey’s comments. Aubrey didn’t know what she was going through, she didn’t know what she was feeling.

            “And why the fuck do you think you have a say in this” Beca finally brought her eyes to meet Aubrey’s. Beca could feel the tears well in her eyes, she hated herself for being so emotional, and especially in front of Aubrey. Beca could see the way Aubrey’s face soften as she noticed the current state of the younger girl.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap” Beca felt guilty as soon as spoke to the blonde in that tone. Beca and Aubrey had butted heads like no other during their first year at Barden, but after the girls both worked hard to put aside their differences, they became good friends. Aubrey and Beca had found out that they had more in common than they had thought.

            “Beca it’s okay, I know why you did. I shouldn’t’ have said anything” Beca nodded silently next to her. Aubrey had always been observant of Beca and Chloe. At first Aubrey hadn’t seen the appeal of Beca like Chloe had.

Aubrey thought she was rude, antisocial, and definitely not Bella material, but Chloe had seen her in a completely different light. Aubrey remembers her best friend talking about Beca for hours on end during their senior year.

            “I fucked up, I should have said something. I should have told her Aubrey” Tears are rolling down Beca’s face and she feels herself start to break even more. Aubrey moves closer to Beca and wraps her arms around her.

Beca lets herself break down in Aubrey’s embrace, now fully sobbing into the older girl’s chest. Aubrey held Beca tightly in her arms. Aubrey thought about what she could possibly say to the younger girl, but realized nothing she could say would stop the pain. Beca eventually calmed down and felt embarrassed for sharing her feelings with Aubrey.

           “I won’t tell her anything” Aubrey said hoping that might calm Beca’s worries. Beca smiled softly and pulled the blonde in for a hug.

           “Beca Mitchell hugging, this is a new one” Beca laughed softly next to her and ran her fingers through her hair and wiped under her eyes.

           “Thank you, I really mean it” Beca said sincerely

           “Why don’t we go head back, I’m sure the girls are wondering where we are” Both girls began to make the journey back to the hotel. Beca tried not to think about the conversion Chloe was going to want to have about where she went. As soon as they made their way into the hotel lobby, Beca and Aubrey were met by an angry looking redhead.

           “Where have you guys been?” She said sharply, Beca noticed that Chloe had now changed out of her outfit from last night into a Barden t-shirt and jeans. Beca vaguely heard Aubrey give Chloe answer.

           “Bec, have you been crying?” Chloe asked as the sharpness in her voice faded, she stepped forward to reach for Beca’s hands. Beca took a step back from Chloe, so the redhead wouldn’t touch her.

Chloe didn’t seem to notice Beca’s apprehensive body language and pushed forward to throw her arms around the shorter girl. Beca tensed in Chloe’s arms as all of her senses were filled with everything Chloe.

          “I’m okay, just needed some air” Pulling back from Chloe, she could see the blonde standing next to her give her a look. Beca knew Chloe wasn’t going to let this go.

         “Aubrey, can you give us a minute” Aubrey nodded and headed off towards her room. Now Beca and Chloe stood alone in the lobby, Beca tried to look anywhere but at Chloe.

         “Beca, what’s going on?” Chloe said grabbing onto Beca’s hands. Beca knew how desperate the redhead was to fix whatever was wrong with Beca, but only Beca knew that Chloe couldn’t fix it. Beca shook her head trying to brush off Chloe’s questions.

        “I’m fine, I promise.” Beca said trying to move past Chloe

        “Then why won’t you look at me” Beca hated how much Chloe knew her. Chloe figured out Beca so quickly when they first met. Chloe seemed to have picked up on every detail about the younger girl. Beca stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Chloe. She knew it was risky, because her eyes were red and cheeks blotchy from crying.

       “Chloe, everything’s good” Beca tried to sound as convincing as possible, but knew her delivery sounded weak.

       “Why are you lying to me?” Trying not to get angry with the older girl, Beca took a deep breath and let her hand rub at the back of her neck.

       “I’m not lying, I just have a lot on my mind” Chloe again stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Beca’s.

       “You could have just told me” Chloe’s face fell and Beca hated that she caused that look of sadness.

       “You know how I am about that stuff” Beca confessed, which was partially true. She did have a lot on her mind, but she couldn’t be truly honest with Chloe. Not now.

      “But you told Aubrey” Beca could see the hurt written all over Chloe’s face. Beca felt her heart break even more. She never wanted to hurt the redhead, but her heart was breaking too.

      “She found me on the pier, I didn’t go seeking her out”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

            “You could have woken me up, we could have talked about what was bothering you” It seemed that everything Beca said, Chloe had a response. Beca sighed and knew she wasn’t going to win this battle.

            “I know, I’m sorry”

Before Chloe could respond, Chicago came walking from around the corner with a dopey grin plastered on his face. Beca felt her stomach become uneasy. Chloe followed Beca’s eye sight to the man approaching the two women. Chloe’s face broke out into a huge smile as soon as she noticed him.

Beca knew that smile, Beca was often the cause of that big Chloe smile. Chicago reached the two girls and gently placed his hands around Chloe’s waist. Beca was going to be sick, if she stayed there any longer.

Before Beca could even think about it, she turned on her heels and sprinted down the hall. She could hear Chloe yelling her name behind her. Beca couldn’t turn back. She needed to get to her room. She couldn’t stand the pain of seeing Chloe with him. Beca slammed the door shut and threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into the pillow. Beca wanted to scream as loud as her voice would let her.

She knew making a scene was the wrong thing to do, because she knew Chloe would have more questions. Beca could hear chatter outside the room then a soft knock followed.

            “Go away” Beca cried out, hoping that whoever was on the other side of the door would leave her alone. The knocks kept coming and Beca became increasingly more annoyed and threw herself out of bed to open the door. Beca should have known who was on the other side before she even opened it. Chloe stood with a confused look on her face. Beca still had tears tumbling down her face. 

            “Beca, what the hell is going on?” Chloe says pushing her way into the room. Beca could do nothing but stand quietly by the door. Beca didn’t know what to say, she for sure was not going to share her feelings for the redhead now.  Chloe is pacing around the room, waiting for Beca to answer her.

            “Chloe, I can’t talk to you about this” Beca said as more tears poured down her face. Chloe’s eyes now welled with tears at Beca’s response. Chloe made a step towards Beca, but all Beca could do was back away from the girl.

            “But we tell each other everything” Both girls now standing at a distance from each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. Beca shook her head, she couldn’t explain this to Chloe. She didn’t know how to tell the redhead that she was the thing that Beca wanted most in this world.

            “I can’t” As those words come out of her mouth, the older girl let out a small sob. Chloe pushed her way past Beca and out the door. Beca stood frozen, the only thing running through her mind was Chloe.

 


End file.
